


Can't you see me?

by TheEagleGirl



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/pseuds/TheEagleGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone meets their soulmate, their world explodes into color. Too bad Matt is blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt on tumblr by kawaiironman:
> 
> "I need a daredevil soul mate fic, where you see colour when you first see your soul mate. But of course matt is blind so that causes problems."

The reason Claire doesn't go to the police, the  _real_ reason she doesn't report the masked psychopath in her dumpster, is because the moment she lifts his mask off his face the world...shifts.

She wouldn't say the difference is too great, because after all, it is dark outside, but the streetlights are tinted, and the blood coming off the man in the mask is a deeper, richer color.

So she doesn't call the police. Because even though this man might be insane, the police will take him away from her, and Claire doesn't want that. Not until she finds out who he is, and what his deal is.

"Who're you?" he asks.

 _Can't you see me?_ she wants to ask, but then she realizes.

Of course, it's just her luck that her soulmate is blind.

* * *

Matt's been blind since he was nine, so he knows that he's never going to see color or know his soulmate when he meets them. It's completely up to them to make "first contact" with him. He remembers Foggy's moment, though. When they stepped into the interrogation room and Foggy's heart rate picked up and his breath caught. Karen Page was the perfect woman for Foggy, and Matt's happy for them, even though his insides were clenching, knowing that he'd never have this.

Incidentally, he's thinking about his soulmate, whoever they are, when he's picked out of the trash and hurried into an apartment building. He's thinking how it's a shame that, if he dies now, he's never going to meet her (or him. But Matt thinks it's a her).

Oddly enough, he survives. There's a girl that smells like powdered hospital gloves and vanilla shampoo and sleepiness, and she saves him.

"I'm the lucky girl who pulled you out of the garbage," his savior tells him, and he wonders why she's even bothered, why she didn't call the police.

Claire ( _her name is Claire, it's a pretty name_ ) insists it's because of the people he's saved, and he would believe her, he _does_ , for the most part, except that her heart stutters a little too much and she shifts away from him when he moves towards her.

 _She's afraid of me,_ Matt thinks, but she surprises him again when she tells him where to stab the Russian, how to get the information from him. It's been a while since anyone's really surprised him.

* * *

Claire learns the colors slowly, and doesn't hide it from her mother. Her mom understands her cynicism when it comes to soulmates, seeing as she lost hers at a young age. At work, since she knows her colors now, she's promoted and given the more important jobs, now that she's not going to mix up medications and color coded treatments. Really, the only person she hides her newfound sight from is _Him_ , and it doesn't even look like  _He_ would care. She doesn't even know his name. She's his night nurse, the one he comes to when he needs her, nothing else. And that's fine with Claire. She doesn't want anything else. She doesn't _need_ anything else from him.

( _not true not true not true_ )

Truthfully, she finds herself staring at him a little too long sometimes. Her fingers skim his skin for a little too long when she checks him for injuries. Once or twice she's smiled a goofy little smile at his back, the one she gave Mike and Luke when she thought she was in love ( _she wasn't, not back then. she didn't know what love was until Him_ ).

It's only when the Russians kidnap her, beat her, almost _kill her,_ that Claire wants to yell it out, that the man in the mask is her soulmate and she doesn't know his name but she _loves him, dammit_.

He comes just in time, and Claire swallows her words in a hysterical laugh.

"You want to know who he is?" she chokes out, "Ask him yourself."

* * *

"My name is Matthew," he tells her later, and the admission feels like the weight on his heart is lifted. He hears Claire's heart stutter, and she grabs his hand. After a moment, Matt's other senses calm down, and there is only silence, rain, and Claire's heartbeat.

They stay there for a long time.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt tries to come to terms with what Claire means to him, as his soulmate.

"What does it look like?" Matt asks her.

"Color?" Claire takes a moment to deliberate. "It's...different. It's not like the objects that I'm looking at have changed, or anything. But, looking at them..." she turns her head to him, "It's like the texture and the surface of everything has shifted, and I need to look twice."

Matt loves that Claire always takes his questions seriously, and that she doesn't try to answer as quickly as possible.

He's busy thinking about her, breathing in her smell, when she says, "And you? Has anything changed for you?"

Matt huffs out a laugh and pulls her foot to him. Claire's feet often ache and she likes it when he kneads them gently. "In case you haven't noticed, Claire, I'm not exactly in the position to look at different colors."

She swats at him with her hand. "Not what I meant, Matt, and you know it."

With all the care Claire's afforded him when answering questions, Matt thinks carefully. "Not really," he says. "You know how I described my 'seeing' as a world on fire? I don't actually see the colors of that fire. It's more like a mishmash of senses collaborating to allow me to guess where things are."

He can smell Claire's disappointment in the air. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just...I wanted you to feel something as special as I feel when I see colors."

* * *

Matt thinks about what Claire said for the rest of the night. He can feel her, sleeping with her back to him, only a few inches away. If he wanted, he could reach out and brush her bare skin with his hands. She would be warm, Matt thinks. She's always warm.

_I wanted you to feel something as special as I feel when I see colors._

"I do," Matt whispers to Claire's back. "I can feel you."

It's true. Claire's filled up all his senses. His body tingles all over from where she's touched him. His nose is full of her smell. His ears pick up her breath, her heartbeat. He can taste her kisses in his mouth. Matt doesn't need to see colors to feel something special.

As if she can hear how hard he's thinking, Claire makes a quiet noise in her throat and snuggles back into Matt's chest. He instinctively wraps an arm around her. "I love you," he whispers into her ear, knowing that she's deep asleep and will never hear this.

He drops a kiss onto her hair, and falls asleep to the sound of Claire breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I love reviews and I love prompts! Leave me some in the comments section!
> 
> and follow me on tumblr! I've recently started posting a TON about Daredevil.


End file.
